Respen Do'Urden
Respen Do'Urden is the second son of a Queen Laurana Ellisidel and renowned dark elf Rizzen Do'Urden. Respen's name means "Bear Foot" and is actually a name to bring luck much like a rabbits foot. Respen is a seasoned warrior and the only male priest of the goddess Siralee. Respen is known throughout the world as a caring, compassionate, non-conformist, who has dedicated himself to the unification and equal treatment of all elves. Respen is also known for his numerous lovers and his long list of powerful allies. Respen is a dedicated friend and will go to great lengths to help out friends in need. Respen hates all forms of racism and slavery and will not tolerate such things where he travels. Respen is 5'11 and around 150 pounds of compact muscle with absolutly no fat. His skin tone is a light gray and he has lavender colored eyes with long flowing white hair. He always has a kind expression on his beautiful slightly feminine face. His smile being able to charm every female he meets, and some men as well. Respen looks the part of a noble born prince with the ambition to match as he intends to save the dark elves from their evil goddess, Zenfaria and bring them into the light. Current Respen is currently expanding his new Kingdom of Lilor'Arael, located in central Xepher. When he is not attending to rulership responsibilities he is with his many lovers, usually in one big orgy that he holds as parties with other influential people at his palace. History Respen grew up in his mothers mansion on Avalon with his older brother Ander and his adopted brother Lodinas Sythe under the care of his father Rizzen Do'Urden. Respen's mother died shortly after giving birth to Respen. Respen had a privledged childhood with his brothers always under the watchful eyes of the Home Guard. Respen and his brothers were trained from the age they could walk in the ways of swordplay. While his older brother Ander detested his dark elf ancestry, Respen embraced it. Respen at a young age grew fasinated by the dark elven culture and began worshipping the drow goddess Siralee in secret. Since Respen was second son he had little obligations to the throne of Avalon and so wasted his time away with swordplay, playing music on his lyre, and socalizing with females from high elven noble houses. One day his father left him to be man of the house and told him to watch after his adopted brother Lodinas, with Rizzen gone Lodinas ran away to go experince life beyond the walls of Avalon. Respen decided to follow his adopted brother and the both of them have almost always travled together. Then The Fourth Drow War started and Respen and his friends fought to save Avalon and other lands from the threat Zenfaria Do'Urden and her drow armies. Respen clashed with the legendary Black Widow drow special unit many times (getting captured twice and rescued by longtime guardian Rane Lavander) but in the end his brother Ander sacraficed himself and destroyed Avalon along with drow armies. After the destruction of Avalon and the divine ascension of Zanfaria, Respen founded the new elven nation of Aeonil in the Keenar Archepleigo that soon combined to form the United Keenar Federation. Respen formed a council of elders from the surviving elven houses and then took his place as the King of Aeonil and allowed the redeemed dark elves of Siralee to stay in new Aeonil if they wished to move from New Kalador to live among other elves. Respen stepped down from rule to help with the Concora Crisis. There he met Anna'striianna Nailo , rescuing her from the maralith Zartarin, and the Vaerice gems, rescuing them and buying their contracts from Vaerice and subsequently freeing them. Respen helped put a stop to Orcus's plans of godhood with the help of many friends. Afterward the council of elders proclaimed Respen King again for his part in saving the world. Respen then in his free time began searching for relics of Avalon that may have survived Avalons destruction. He came upon a small island that held a whole intact temple from Avalon but inside he found something disturbing. A huge Gate that was sealed with warnings of a Great evil should it ever be opened and the gate was cracked. Respen discovered that the only way to reseal the gate was to collect elemental Idols that could converge their power on the Gate using elemental conduits that were in the temple. Respen set off on his quest to obtain the elemental idols. During the quest for the Elemental Idols Respen clashed with the Black Widow many times and fought many epic monsters of incredible powers. He met serveral of his lovers on his quest and managed to convert several of the Black Widow members to his side. However he also became a terrorist of Zyboc and is still hunted down for the supposed crime of blowing up the City of Solaris and its Grand Emperors Lightning Tower. Respen would also befriend the Queen of Valis and her companions. After Respen collected all the idols there was a large battle at the TIme Gate with the Death Knight Lord Newman and the remaining Black Widow forces and Respen and his companions. In the end the Elemental Idols were shattered and the Time Gate opened releasing the Nodos but also Lithner Syth who had been stuck in the realm of time and found his way to the past. Lord Newman killed off the remaining Black Widow but was in turn destroyed by Lithner. The Time Gate was resealed using the last of the Elemental Idols power and ending the crisis of the TIme Gate. Respen went back to Aeonil and returned to a life of luxury and politics, however a movement had started to have Respen removed from the Throne since many elves felt Respen was unsuitable for rulership. The upriser's claimed that Respen's dark elf heritage was taken over and turning him into an evil being that dominated women and turned them into sex slaves. The man responsible for creating such an uprising was a direct decendent of the Ellisidels, the Royal Family, and he felt he was more suited for rulership than Respen. The man offered a challenge to Respen that if he could find the Crown Blade of legend and bond with it he would have undisputed rights to rule. Respen agreed and set off to find the Crown Blade but the man had hired the Black Spider ninja clan to assassinate Respen before he ever got close to the sword. Respen had no idea how to find the Crown Blade since it had been lost to the annuals of history but a man named Nicodemus proclaimed he could go back into the past taking Respen and his companions and see what had happend to the Crown Blade. Relationships Respen has many lovers and long time friends. He is currently married to three women, Anna'striianna Nailo, Daemia, and Fraudir. His other lovers are considered mistresses or concubines, a list is here Respen's Lovers Since Respen has so many lovers he finds he can't see to the needs of all of them and so sometimes he holds parties at his palace where he invites notable friends and influential nobles of his kingdom to come participate in mass sexual orgies. These orgies have recently garnered the attention of dark entities... Character Sheet Half Drow/ Half High Elf Two weapon fighter 16/ Cleric of Siralee 15 CG Medium Humanoid (Elf) Int '''+13; '''Senses Darkvison 60ft, Perception +12 Defense AC 42 (+15 armor,+11 dex, +5 deflection, +1 dodge) HP 418 Fort '''+26, Ref +22, Will +25 Offense 'Speed '''30ft '''Melee '''Light of Siralee +47/+42/+37/+32 (1d8+25 plus 1d6 force plus 4d6 holy/ 15-20 x2) and +42/42/37/32 Shortshord of Respen (1d6+15 plus 1d6 shock/ 19-20 x2) or +5/+5 Ease Two-bladed Beam Sword +39/+39/+34/+34/+29/+29/+24 (4d8+5 fire) '''Ranged '+39/34/29/24 Moonbow (1d8+11 plus 1d6 shock plus 2d6 holy/ 20 x3) or Moon Blasts +34/+34/+34 (10d6 shock) 'Special Attacks '''Double strike '''Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 25) 3/day - Destruction (DC 27) 5/day - Flame Strike (DC 25), Holy Smite (DC 24) 'Spells Prepared '(CL 15th; Concentration +25) 8th - Earthquake (DC 28), Euphoric Tranquility (DC 28), Frightful Aspect 7th - Destruction (DC 27), Holy Word (DC 27), Regenerate, Wave of Ecstasy (DC 27) 6th - Heal x3, Joyful Rapture (DC 26), Planar Ally, Word of Recall 5th - Breath of Life, Dispel Evil, Fickle Winds, Holy Ice, Plane Shift, True Seeing 4th - Divine Power, Forceful Strike x3, Freedom of Movement, Holy Smite (DC 24), Sending, Spiritual Ally 3rd - Fly, Protection from Energy, Magic Circle against Evil, Searing Light x4 (DC 23) 2nd - Admonishing Ray (DC 22), Align Weapon, Calm Emotions (DC 22), Shatter (DC 22), Spear of Purity x4 (DC 22) 1st - Charm Person (DC 21), Comprehend Languages, Divine Favor, Entropic Shield, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Evil, Protection from Law, Remove Fear 0 - Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Mending, Create Water Statistics '''Str 16(22) , Dex 27(33) , Con 18(24) , Int 16 , Wis 24(30), Cha 26(32) Base Atk +23; CMB +29; CMD 56 'Feats '''Weapon finesse, Two-weapon fighting, Weapon focus (longsword), Elven Sword Mastery, Weapon Specialization (longsword), Two-weapon Defense, Combat Expertise, Toughness, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (shortsword), Weapon Specialization (longsword), Improved two-weapon fighting, Doubleslice,Two-weapon rend, Greater two-weapon fighting, selective channeling, channeled revival, Skill Focus (Diplomacy), Quick Channel, Bounding Assault, Combat Reflexes, Skilled Parry, Skilled Counter '''Skills '''Acrobatics +36, Climb +17, Diplomacy +45, Heal +28, Knowledge (arcana) +16, Knowledge (history) +11, Knowledge (nobility) +16, Knowledge (planes) +11, Knowledge (religion) +16, Perception +12, Perform (Dance) +17, Perform (strings) +20, Perform (sexual technique) +31, Sense Motive +19, Spellcraft +16, Swim +14 '''Languages '''Xepher Common, Elven, Undercommon, Celestial, Minotaur '''SQ '''Aura of Good, Channel energy 14/day (8d6 will save DC 28), Domains (Good, Charm), Bravery +4, Defensive Flurry +3, Twin Blades +2, Improved Balance -1, Equal Opportunity, Perfect Balance Gear ''King's Guard - ''+6 Articulated Mithril Full Plate of Commanding, Grace, Blueshine, Called, Soulfire ''Belt of Physical Perfection +6 Headband of Mental Prowess +6 Wis, Cha Boots of Spider Climbing Tabbard of Epic Spell Resistance Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Evasion Quiver of Plenty Scabbard of Keen Edges Sacred Scabbard Handy Haversack Bowl of Water Elemental Command Rod of Enemy Detection Wand of Cure Critical Wounds (35) Staff of Life (10) Staff of Vitilization (10) Ring of Fire Resistance, Major 20 Vials of Holy Water 10 pills of Greater Heroism Hat of Disguise Potion of Breath of Life Scroll of Heighted Maximized Slay Living (DC 22) Light of Siralee - ''+10 Tellon Longsword of Collison, Holy Power, Keen, at will - Moonbow, 1/day - Moonfire ''Shortsword of Respen - ''+5 Serrated speed Shocking Magical Beast bane Shortsword ''+5/+5 Ease Two-Bladed beam sword Moon Bow - ''+5 Mighty +6 Composite Longbow of seeking, shocking burst, holy ''White Materia - ''3/day - Destruction, 5/day - Flame Strike, Holy Smite ''Used Tome of Charisma +5, Used Tome of Constitution +5, Used Tome of Wisdom +5, Used Tome of Dexterity +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs